So It Began
by Eznorb
Summary: A one-shot based off of Tobio112's Free! gem AU.


This is based off of ask-the-iwatobi-gems wonderful AU! My apologies since I have no idea how to make a link to their blog or original fanfic. I wrote this a lot of months back, I don't quite remember when. It's still originally in Tumblr but I just wanted to post it here as well.(even after all these months) Repeating on what I said on the post: _This is mostly of how I think Seijuro's and Gou's life went. This is all what I believe so it might not be accurate so please don't hate me if I get something wrong. Either way, enjoy! (I apologize for my horrible writing skillz and mistakes)_

* * *

 **So It Began...**

Seijuro remembered the day he had met her. The beautiful spinal gem that he saw from afar. He couldn't go and talk to her though, he was always busy being a diamond and all but he still managed to catch glimpses of her from time to time. It wasn't until the spinal was assigned to his training group that he was able to speak to her.

"Hello, I'm Seijuro." The diamond had greeted the spinal after greeting the other gems. She simply smiled and held out her hand and Seijuro shook it. "I'm Gou," She replied.

It wasn't long until they started talking more and staying a bit after training together. Gou was sweet and kind but could get a dark aura when it was necessary. Seijuro learned that Gou had an older sibling named Rin. He had talked to him but not very much since he barely saw him. But Seijuro was happy, loving the spinal even more every single day. He didn't know what was so unique about her. Maybe it was the way her eyes glistened or her beautiful smile. She would giggle when he stuttered or couldn't explain something correctly; she just sometimes had that affect on him.

Seijuro couldn't bring himself to tell her though. He didn't know if Gou thought of him the same way or just saw him as a commander. The diamond had no clue but it couldn't hurt to try, right?

So he went, saying goodbye to his little brother. Momo still hadn't meet her at that time and wouldn't until the day before the execution. After a long day of training, Seijuro approached Gou scratching his neck nervously.

I got this, He thought to himself. Seijuro immediately froze though when Gou glanced up, a smile on her lips. "Seijuro?" She questioned.

Seijuro swallowed his mouth dry. "I…uh…" He mentally slapped himself. Great, I look like an idiot. The diamond shook his head. "Never mind," Seijuro muttered preparing to walk away. He felt her place her hand gently on his shoulder causing him turn around again. Gou's eyes were full with concern and a small frown occupied her mouth.

"What's wrong?" She asked tilting her head.

The diamond chuckled nervously. "Nothing," He replied.

Gou huffed crossing her arms and lifted one of her eyebrows. "You were going to tell me something, Seijuro."

Seijuro sighs and closes his eyes, not knowing how to answer. Stop being such a baby. I have to let her know. He reopens them, admiring Gou's crimson eyes for a few moments. He then reaches over and held her hand and he felt her tense slightly, gazing at him curiously. Now Gou cheeks were a light blush but Seijuro was too anxious to notice.

"Gou…" The diamond began, his grip slightly tightening on her hand. "Ever since I saw you…I couldn't help but want to be with you." He said, gazing at the beautiful spinal before him. Once he said this, Gou's cheeks turned even darker and a shy smile tugged at her lips.

"Seijuro," Gou began but he continued. "I understand if you don't feel the same. I just wanted to let you know…"

Gou shook her head and Seijuro felt her thumb rubbing the back of his hand. "I do too," She said with such confidence, startling the diamond.

"R-Really? You're not joking?" Seijuro asked as his features brightened at each passing second. Gou instantly nodded and before Seijuro could control himself, he let out a delighted yowl and scooped her up. Gou yelped at this but was soon laughing and grinning as Seijuro spun around with joy

Seijuro slowed down and placed her back onto the ground, smiling sheepishly. "I apologize for that…" He muttered. Gou giggled making the diamond grin even wider. He had no idea why but Gou made him feel…complete? Whatever it was, it didn't matter.

The days continued, Gou admitting on the second that she had also felt the same when she set her eyes on him but was too shy to say anything. They got closer, from sending smiles to holding hands and then a small peck at the lips. It was Gou who did it; Seijuro couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Scaredy-gem." Gou had teased him, shoving him playfully. Seijuro smirked mischievously at this. "We'll see who's scared," He warned and lifted her into his arms and spun around in a crazy manner. She had squealed and laughed, telling him to put her down. He had to eventually since they began to get disapproving stares from other gems.

This didn't stop them from their love growing. In fact, they grew protective for one another and looked after the other. Seijuro spent most of the days with her than at home. It never occurred to him that his younger brother would get lonely.

"I love you," Seijuro whispered as they lay on Gou's bed, his arms wrapped around her feminine figure. Gou smiled and kissed his cheek, scooting closer to him. "I love you too,"

It wasn't long before Seijuro was called into the palace by Kisumi himself. When he arrived, another gem was with the pink diamond, Nitori, but he said nothing during the questioning. "Have you two ever been close to fusing?" The pink diamond asked, his eyes narrowing.

Seijuro scoffed. "Of course not,"

Kisumi pressed even further. "Have you ever thought of fusing?"

Seijuro tensed at this. The thought had crossed his mind several times but he never brought it up to Gou. How could he? Fusion was against the law. The only way to fuse was for fighting purposes and even then, it was frowned upon.

"Why would I?" He asked, trying to seem as if he was insulted at the accusation.

Kisumi released him after a few more questions, a bright smile on his face. Never less, Seijuro knew that Kisumi would keep a close eye on him and Gou. Seijuro couldn't understand why it was so bad for gems to fuse whenever they wanted. Maybe because they'd overuse it? The diamond did not know but his urge to fuse with Gou slowly grew.

Seijuro ignored it and told himself that he had Gou and that that was enough. And it was. So he left it as it was and they lived happily. Or so he thought. Seijuro and Gou went on their daily walk through a forest, their fingers entwined. The diamond would provide with jokes and the spinal would laugh and sometimes they would just walk silently, enjoying the serenity.

This time though, the silence felt different to Seijuro. He knew something was going on in Gou's head. "Is something wrong?" He asked.

Gou pressed her lips together, not averting her eyes off the ground. "What's your opinion about fusion?" She asked and raised her head to stare at him.

Seijuro immediately stiffened, confused at the question. "What?"

"Fusion," Gou repeated. "Do you think it's bad?"

Seijuro blinked, carefully choosing his words. "It's not something that you can to freely or you can get punished…so yes." Even as he said this, Seijuro didn't believe himself. He didn't understand why it was considered 'bad'.

Gou noticed that Seijuro was obviously lying but she didn't question it. Instead she asked, "So I guess you never considered it…" She trailed off, fixing her gaze on anything else but the diamond. Seijuro stood, frozen. Did Gou consider fusing with him? He couldn't believe it; she had also felt the same.

"Yes…actually I have…" Seijuro admitted.

Gou's eyes brightened. "Really?" She asked, almost breathless.

Seijuro nodded. "But…it's against the law." He pointed out and began to walk again. Gou stopped him by placing her hand on his. "Seijuro…I know…but I really want to try…I just have this urge to…" She wrapped her arms around herself. "I'm being selfish, I know but-"

Seijuro cut her off. "Don't you ever say that." He growled. "You are not being selfish,"

Gou nodded but it still didn't change how she felt and Seijuro knew. Should he tell her? He wondered. Should I tell her that I feel the same? The diamond then made his decision, not knowing that it would cost their lives.

Seijuro held out his hand like Gou did the day they had met. Gou stared at Seijuro confused for a few moments before realization struck her features. No words were said as Gou took his hand. Seijuro spun her around causing her to smile. This made Seijuro grin and they continued to dance, the both of them spinning time to time. Gou began to move her hips and Seijuro did the same. He spun her again and dipped her, her hair waving. Gou began to laugh and Seijuro kissed her forehead, their laughter echoing in the forest, not noticing that their gems began to glow.

Light enveloped the two gems, swallowing them immediately. A wave of warmth spread in Seijuro as he felt his and Gou's bodies melding together as one.

The light quickly subsided to reveal the fusion sitting on the ground, its eyes closed. After a few moments, the fusion opened them blinking several of times. They couldn't believe it, they actually fused! Kohaku slowly stood their newly formed legs wobbly. Kohaku's hair gracefully fell over their shoulders, a few strands getting on their face but the fusion didn't mind. Kohaku looked around, fascinated by their surroundings. Sure, the fusion did have Gou's and Seijuro's memories but this time, Kohaku was actually experiencing it.

Kohaku walked around admiring every little detail there was. The fusion knew that Seijuro and Gou couldn't stay fused for long yet, a smile occupied their lips. It wasn't long before Kohaku skipped happily, their hair bouncing at each movement.

If Kohaku only knew that a certain shadow crystal was watching.

Afterwards, Kohaku had to unfuse once again separating Seijuro and Gou. Seijuro and Gou stood together, the diamond's arms around the spinal, foreheads pressed together. Deep breaths moved their bodies as they stared at each other. "We fused," Seijuro breathed a huge grin on his face. He had never felt so alive at that moment. It had felt so right…so intimate. Seijuro knew at that moment he wanted to stay fused with Gou forever.

Then there was the law. It was impossible for them to be a fusion. They could be punished.

"No one comes here," Gou insisted. "We could do this every day."

Seijuro wasn't sure. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me. We have each other's backs, remember?" Gou interlocked her hand into his and kissed him.

That's what they did, fusing every single day. It wasn't long before Rin figured out. He didn't understand why his sister and the diamond spent so long together. He couldn't help but to follow the two lovers and watched in pure awe and astonishment as he witness them fuse.

Kohaku spotted Rin almost immediately but instead of unfusing, they approached the male spinal. The fusion smiled warmly. "I'm Kohaku."

Rin narrowed his eyes, forming his hands into fists. "What the hell?!" He growled, causing the fusion to take a small step back at the male spinal's anger. Rin demanded for Gou and Seijuro to unfuse and they did just for Gou's brother to almost punch the diamond.

"Why would you fuse?" Rin advanced at Seijuro pulling his blade-sword from his glowing gem. Seijuro took a step back, not wanting to fight. "Rin-" He began but the Matsuoka boy lunged towards him and he leaped back. Gou immediately took action, stepping in front of the diamond. "Rin, stop!"

Her brother gritted his teeth. "You know fusion is bad! You can get punished!"

Seijuro watched the two spinal's argue for an eternity before Rin's weapon vanished. He still was mad but he apologized to Seijuro and warned, "You better watch out for my sister, or I swear,"

The diamond nodded and the days pass, Rin sometimes tagging along. Slowly but surely, Rin began to warm up to Kohaku and would ask a bunch of questions.

There was one day that Seijuro and Gou didn't form Kohaku; they just laid on the ground gazing at the sky. "Why is fusion so bad?" Gou wondered, glancing at the diamond. Seijuro shrugged. "There isn't anything wrong with it but there has to be a reason, right?"

Gou shook her head and sat up. "What could be the reason though? Fusion feels great! Maybe there's nothing wrong with it…"

The diamond sat up as well. "There really isn't," Seijuro admitted. They sat in silence after, both troubled by their beliefs until Gou spoke once more.

"Are we…being selfish?" She asked quietly. Seijuro didn't know how to respond to her question. Were they being selfish? They fused and learned the wonderful feeling that comes with it. The diamond was hit with the realization that maybe, just maybe, there were other gems out there that wanted to fuse as well.

"And just imagine…other gems that probably wanted to fuse but are terrified of being punished…" Seijuro formed his hands into fists, not realizing that he said it out loud until Gou nodded in agreement. "You're right," Gou buried her face into her hands, obviously distressed.

Seijuro wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into an embrace. "Gou, please…don't be angry at yourself." He kissed her head. After a few moments, Seijuro was struck with an idea. An idea that would start a war.

This is risky, A voice warned in his head. Did Seijuro really want to go against the law? As much as he didn't want to admit it, he did. Fusion was seen wrong and it really wasn't.

"We can be their voice, Gou. We can stand for them." He said slowly, determination settling on his features.

Gou glanced up, tilting her head. "Their's?" She echoed. "Like in other gems that want to fuse?"

Seijuro nodded. "I mean, if there is any that considered it." The diamond then saw the uncertainty on the spinal's face. "It's okay if you think this is a bad idea." He added quickly. "We can be subjected to treason."

A small chuckle came from Gou. "We kind of already did fuse," She pointed out. "And it really isn't fair just the two of us fusing. Other gems should experience too."

The two gems continued on the subject, Seijuro warning Gou time to time of the consequences that might happen. Gou simply waved it off, saying that she would die alongside the diamond and their beliefs. Seijuro couldn't help but agree.

And so, rebellion began.


End file.
